1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luggage, and more particularly to a luggage having a horizontally rotatable handle, wherein the handle is rotated relative to the pull bar so as to adjust the angle between the handle and the pull bar arbitrarily.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional luggage comprises a main body, a pull bar retractably mounted on the main body, and a handle mounted on the pull bar. The handle is usually parallel with the top of the main body. However, the handle has a single operation direction which is fixed without adjustment, so that the handle cannot fit the requirement of different users, thereby limiting the versatility of the handle.